WWE spin the bottle
by Writer0012
Summary: Jeff Hardy, Melina, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Nikki and Brie Bella and Stephanie McMahon play a game of spin the bottle
1. WWE spin the bottle Chapter 1

This is a wwe fan fic, where melina, Jeff hardy, Shawn Michaels, triple H, Stephanie McMahon and the Bella twins- Nikki and Brie are playing spin the bottle...

this is is written in the point of view of Jeff:

it was 7:30 in the morning at the annual pay-per-view; Royal Rumble. I was extremely tired as I hadn't had much sleep the night before due to a celebration of me winning the wwe tag team championship with Matt.

This is why it shocked me even more when I stumbled into conference room C to find both Nikki Bella and Melina over the table going at it like the other was made of chocolate.

There was a long pause until I noticed D-Generation X, Shawn Michaels and Triple H sat at the table, rather enjoying themselves.

"Urm, am I interrupting at all?" I said, deciding to break the silence.

This appeared to break the kiss between Nikki and Melina, and I had awkwardly, caught everyone's attention.

"Just a harmless game of spin the bottle, care to join?" Said Shawn, after the pause.

"I really don't think-" I began, only to be interrupted by Nikki

"Come on Jeff, we need one more boy, seeing it's me, melina and Brie," I hadn't noticed before, but Brie Bella was sitting at the table also, now with a mischievous grin across her face.

I thought about it, but seriously, this could be a chance to get in good with melina, so I sat down next to her without saying a word. Brie clapped her hands together, and reached for the bottle.

"uh-uh-uh, Jeff just joined, he should get a turn" said Triple H, surprisingly into this.

"Arn't you married Hunter?" I said

"What are the chances of her walking in here?"

At that moment the door handle clicked, making Triple H jump, spilling his water all over Brie Bella's top, and yes, it was a white top. Although Triple H was too distracted by the person at the door to notice.

"What. The. Hell?" Said a very angry Stephanie from the door way. What a coincidence that his wife would come in exactly when we mentioned her name, and when Brie's bra was showing through her top.

"Steph, I can explain-" Started Triple H, only to be interrupted by his wife

"You're having a game of spin the bottle with out me? I wanna join!"

"what?" Said Triple H, Shawn and me, all in unison.

"Work's been so stressful, this a great idea to lose some steam" Steph said, taking a seat right next to me.

"And if your not down with that-" "really?" Interrupted Triple H.

I promise a second chapter, I just don't want to run this out for too long, also I'm happy with criticism so feel free.


	2. WWE spin the bottle Chapter 2

This is a WWE fan fic about Jeff Hardy, Melina, Triple H, Shawn Michaels, Stephanie McMahon and the Bella twins playing spin the bottle...

This is written as Jeff's point of view:

Anyway, to continue,

"and if you're not down with that-" "really?" Triple H interrupted.

Steph took the seat next to me and reached for the bottle, I don't know why, but I seemed to be the only one being a little on edge about the situation. Steph spun the bottle, I watched as it spun round, hoping to god it wouldn't land on me.

The bottle began to slow, and as it came to a halt, it proved my luck was gone for today. Looking down at the bottle, now pointing directly towards me, I gulped.

"Fuck" I said out loud, unintentionally.

I looked at steph, who was already closing her eyes, beginning to lean in. I turned my attention to Triple H, who had his arms firmly folded across his chest, a stern look on his face. I then remembered back to the elimination chamber last year, when Triple H denied me of a wwe championship title shot at wrestlemania by eliminating me, sure it was fair play, but this was the perfect opportunity to get back.

I turned back to Steph, obviously anticipating the kiss. Couldn't blame her. I took hold of her head and pulled her in, tongue and all. Who knew revenge tasted like cherry lip gloss.

After like 30 seconds, she pulled back. I was a little winded honestly, and I turned to Triple H to see his expression hadn't changed, I let out a smile, making it obvious that I was intimidating him. He didn't like that.

"Ok then, you're turn" said Triple H, indicating to me.

Without breaking eye contact, I reached for the bottle and gave it a strong spin. It was a while until it finally stopped and to my surprise it had landed on Brie, who was busy dabbing her shirt dry from the water incident that had happened recently, so busy that she didn't notice the bottle, pointing straight at her.

I cleared my throat, "huh? Oh..." started Brie, but hesitated mid-sentence. It didn't stop her from getting up and grabbing me by my shirt to pull me, suddenly into her embrace, receiving possibly one of the best kisses I've had in my life, which is something, seeing as I just kissed my boss, I tried not to give that away.

"yay my turn!" Shouted Brie, instantly going for the bottle and spinning it. This time the bottle didn't stop for a while, an Brie purposely stopped it with a finger, causing it to land on Triple H.

"Alright then" he said, reaching his arm around the back of Brie and quickly pulling her in, he smiled and full on kissed Brie, I guess it was quite intimate as it went on for the longest time any other kiss had gone on for, I looked at Steph, who was shocked by how eager Triple H was, and before I could say a word about it, she started to kiss me.

Believe me, I was shocked, kinda liked it, but definitely shocked. I had my eyes open for the length of it, which is how I noticed Nikki and melina. They were staring at one another, Nikki had a naughty grin on her face, and melina had obviously caught on what ever message Nikki was sending here.

"Fuck it, right?" Melina said, grabbing onto Nikki and ferociously leaping across the table, French kissing Nikki, and Nikki returning the favour.

So an interesting morning for me then.

That was the end of the story, but I am happy to make a sequel if people like this. I am open to criticism So go ahead and send me a personal message if you want.


End file.
